mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail is a manga written and drawn by Hiro Mashima. It has been published in Weekly Shōnen Magazine since August 2, 2006. Plot (Copy and pasted from Wikipedia.) Lucy Heartfilia is a 17-year-old celestial wizard who runs away from home to join Fairy Tail, a rambunctious wizards' guild whose members are famous for their overly destructive antics. Along the way, she meets Natsu Dragneel, a boy who is traveling the land of Fiore together with his partner Happy, a blue flying cat, in search of his foster parent, a dragon named Igneel who had disappeared seven years earlier. Lucy is soon abducted by a renegade wizard posing as the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. Natsu rescues Lucy, revealing himself to be the real Salamander and a Dragon Slayer, a wizard with the abilities of a dragon. After defeating the imposter, Natsu invites Lucy to join Fairy Tail. It stays half way decent until it reaches the Edolas arc,and after that it goes down the drain,and it just keeps getting worse. Though it should be noted, it started going to crap mid-way through the Oracion Seis Arc, and Edolas just marked the blatant decline. Recent chapters feature a villain that turned evil thanks to a cat friendzoning him, and a dragon that doesn't even know what color he is. Standing and Power It has characters at city block level,a few characters at town level(Town level Lily duh),and two character at city level. And small city level dragons. Yes. Though, it should be noted Future Rogue is a Mountain Buster in base . In addition to this, Juvia is Admiral Level and can beat any fire/magma user by making it rain. Speed is barely above hypersonic, the only hax worth mentioning belongs to Meredy. Oh, also, Dat Ass (Ultear) can rewind time by one minute. Fans: -RH (He's the head of the collective Nakama Hive Mind. He should be avoided and ignored at all costs.) -My-Laxus -fairytail. (Gee, never would have guess that one...) -ironshadowgajeel (This dude speaks nothing but the truth like F!Rogue being a Mountain Buster in base...LOL) Haters: -Nr.1 hater Neruc -Godmod Kruptos -Nr.2 hater Sparda -Sausy(coined the term Boobs and Magic....which nobody uses. Sausy: Actually, I didn't. and it's used in P.O.O.P.)(Xam: I think Baka coined that one...or Awesome? Maybe Crispy? Fuck if I know >_>) -Xam( I actually liked it all the way to Tenrou. Then Erza one shotted Azuma after getting shit on for the first 99.9% of the fight. It's the same as my relation to Naruto. Liked the first half or so. Like the world building and a couple characters. But have no idea wtf Mashi/Kishi are on after the time skips in each manga) -ElfenGoku(Only likes Erza and Gajeel) -☆-Jεℓℓαℓ-☆- Don't be fool by da name. She's a waifu material for all Lolicons and loli of MF. -Town level Lily -Frenda Fairy Tail Guild *Natsu Dragneel *Erza Scarlet *Laxus Dreyar *Gildarts Clive *Gajeel Redfox *Mirajane Straus Grimoire Heart -Zancrow Category:Series Category:Verse